dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Feca/Inteligencia/4
Introdução Fazendo essa build por ser mais atualizada. A maioria das builds ainda mostra o poder de lvl 100 como glifo do silêncio, e ele nem existe mais. Como acabei de pegar lvl 100, achei que já podia tentar fazer uma. Se você for um feca de level mais alto, fique a vontade pra discordar e consertar, até me ajudar a melhorar meus status :D Caracteristicas Obviamente você vai botar tudo em inteligência. Se tiver dinheiro pode scrollar int. Scrolls em Agi (pra prender e escapar), Wis (Upar e evitar perda de PA) e Vit (pra ter vit e-e) sempre ajudam. A inteligência de um feca custa 1:1 até 100, até 200 é 2:1, até 300 3:1, até 400 4:1, e daí pra frente é 5 pontos de feitiço pra 1 em característica. É a característica mais "barata" em fecas nesse critério. Aproveitando, pra que escolher um feca de int, não de força? Afinal, fecas de força são melhores no PVP, certo? Bom, talvez. Sendo de int, seus glifos podem hitar mais de um adversário por vez, seu alcance é melhor. Fica a seu critério decidir. Mas se quer uma build de força, vá embora u-u. Bem, já que comecei usando essa seção pra falar sobre os fecas, vamos continuar. Se é fácil upar um feca? Não. O ataque natural hita pouco, mesmo o glifo não ajuda taaaanto assim. O bom é que você não precisa sentar pra recuperar vida, já que você não perde... Até você pegar glifo flamejante, seu hit será meio ruim. Até o lvl 6, o natural só pode usar 2 vezes por alvo, mesmo que tenha PA pra um terceiro. Ou seja, ás vezes vão sobrar 3 PA e você vai ter que usar troco ou bolha, mas fique tranquilo. Feitiços *Ataque Natural: Feitiço básico de ataque. Começe elevando-o pro level 5. Custa 3 PA e tem um alcance razoável. Só pode ser usado 2x por alvo no nível 5. Isso vai ser bem chato nos níveis mais altos. É a primeira coisa que você colocará no nível 6 também, justamente por que depois disso você vai conseguir usar 3 vezes por alvo, e o dano melhora consideravelmente. *Armaduras (Terra, Incandescente, Água, Vento): São muito úteis para pvp, e também contra monstros. Você verá que nos monstros de nível baixo, você nem levará dano, e isso se mantém, pois á medida que sobe de nível, os escudos ficam mais fortes. São o principal diferencial de um feca, coloque-as no nível 5 logo após o ataque natural. *Glifo Agressivo: É bom pra combar com o agressivo mais tarde, mas não precisa upar agora. Glifos também fazem parte da vida dos fecas, eles tiram dano de todos que começarem o turno dentro dele, e ficam lá por alguns turnos. Se quiser upar antes dos escudos, tudo bem. Eu particularmente não upei ele no começo, mas agora que sou level 100, quero deixá-lo no 6. *Feitiço Ricochete: EXCELENTE pra PVP, mas você não irá upá-lo agora. Ele reflete todo o dano de um feitiço pro conjurador (note que ele reflete feitiços, não te protegerá de armas). Imagine o seguinte cenário: você está preso num iop de força, e agora é o turno da cólera. Você tem 200 de vida, e ele 1000. Então ele usa a cólera, sem perceber seu ricochete. Sua vida permanece intacta, mas agora ele tem 300 de vida, e você pode matá-lo. Viu como é útil? Mas espere aí, então porquê não upar isso? Bom, upá-lo não mudará em nada seu efeito, só diminuirá o número de turnos entre as conjurações (também chamado de cooldown). Sempre que sobrarem alguns pontos, você irá colocar aqui. Tente deixar Ricochete e Imunidade no mesmo nível, já que imunidade te protegerá das armas dos inimigos também, embora não reflita. *Cegueira: Lembra que o Natural só pode ser usado 2x por alvo? Bom, se você tiver 9 PA, sobrarão 3 após usá-lo. Com os 3 PA restante, você poderá usar a Cegueira, tendo uma chance de tirar PA do inimigo. Se você fosse de força, poderia upá-lo, mas como não é, não precisa. É bom também pra combar com o glifo da cegueira. Procure usá-lo só se o inimigo tiver pouca resistência á perda de PA (descubra isso descansando o mouse sobre o jogador, veja o número na estrela. Se for menos de 10, tem boas chances de ser efetivo) *Ataque Nublado: Antigamente chamava-se Nebuloso, e hitava bem em inteligência. Hoje é de chance, e com um alcance péssimo se não upá-lo, não interessa nem para compensar a falta de um terceiro natural. *Imunidade: Muito bom também. Anula todo o dano que você sofreria naquele turno, até de armas. É bom também se quiser colocar vários inimigos dentro do glifo, mas pra isso tiver que colocá-lo sobre você. Nesse caso use a imunidade, e ficará sem dano do glifo (Essa tática não funciona com ricochete, afinal, ele reflete o dano pro conjurador. Quem conjurou o glifo? Você. Mas se for um feca inimigo...). Se sobrarem alguns pontos upe-o pra diminuir o cooldown. *Bolha: Outro feitiço inútil de chance, nem se preocupe com ele. *Trégua: Por 1 turno tira o dano de todos os jogadores do campo, aliados e inimigos. Boa contra srams que estão invisíveis. Só lá na frente talvez você gaste pontos aqui, pra diminuir o cooldown, mesmo assim, só com pergaminhos de feitiço. Use no final do seu turno pra se proteger, e no seu próximo já vai poder atacar. *Fração: Antigamente era bem melhor, mas nessa última atualização pioraram um pouco. Não que não seja mais útil, é ótima. Divide o dano entre os aliados numa cruz de célula. Exemplo: Seu aliado levaria um dano de 150. Seu escudo reduz 51, deixando 100. Mas você usou fração em 3 pessoas, ou seja, cada uma dessas pessoas leva 33 de dano. Não compensa upar, mas, ajuda ás vezes no koliseu. *Troco: Pode ser útil pra compensar a falta de um terceiro natural, ainda mais porquê tira força do inimigo. Se ele for de força, ajuda... Mas nem preciso dizer que não precisa upar. *Glifo da Cegueira: Bem útil pra tirar PA, segue as mesmas intruções da cegueira quanto á resistência. Pode conjurá-lo todo turno. Uma vez o coloquei no level 5, e não percebi diferença nenhuma. Sério, não upe isso. *Teleporte: Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente algo útil pra colocar seus pontos. Upando aumenta o alcance e diminui o cooldown. Efeito óbvio. Muito bom mesmo. *Glifo Flamejante: Depois de tanto tempo com esse seu danozinho inútil do natural e do agressivo, FINALMENTE algo interessante. Sem dúvida o melhor dano pra um feca de inteligência. Preciso dizer mais para fazê-lo colocar no 5? *Escudo Feca: Outra benção. 38% de resistência. Veja seus inimigos rugirem de raiva quando a punitiva de um cra hitar menos de 100, ou um ataque letal hitar 150. Upe imediatamente. *Glifo da Imobilização: De começo coloque no level 3, ficará no mesmo tamanho do Flamejante. Poupe os outros pontos. Mais tarde coloque-o no 5, e depois no 6, é bem útil se quer manter seus inimigos ao alcance, ou quiser obrigá-los a ficar um pouco mais no glifo :D *Glifo da Repulsão: Esse glifo seria muito útil. Hita em todos os elementos, é conjurado em todo turno, e não pega o conjurador caso ele fique no centro do glifo. Mas ele acaba não sendo. Porquê? Ele só hita no final do turno. Isso mesmo, só se o jogador terminar o turno naquela célula o glifo funciona. Agora me diga sua agilidade. Quantas vezes você consegue prender totalmente seus inimigos? Fora personagens que saltam, empurram, teleportam... Gasta 2 PA, ás vezes você sobra com apenas 2 e não sabe o que fazer e pode ser útil. Mas se você quiser upar isso, upe com pergaminhos de feitiço. Atualização: Esse glifo não é tão ruim assim. É bem útil quando sobram 2 PA. Não entendi direito ainda como ele funciona, mas aparentemente ele ás vezes hita no começo (acabou de acontecer), e seu hit chega a uns 100~110 só no fogo (chance e força não scrollados hitam uns 20~25, juntos os três elementos dão uns 150, o que pode fazer muita diferença... *Feitiço especial- Proteção Melhorada: Dá 20% de resistência, gasta 1 PA, conjura-se todo turno. Mas te deixa no estaado enfraquecido, ou seja, sem poder usar armas. Fora que o limite de resistência é 50% (se você usasse Escudo Feca + Melhorada daria 58% de resist, mas esse número baixa automaticamente pra 50%. Como no lvl 6 escudo feca dá 45% de resist, você acha que compensa não usar armas por causa de tão pouca resist?) Resumo: #Coloque Ataque Natural no 5 (1-11) (Você pode upar o escudo de terra primeiro que o natural se quiser também) #Coloque todas as armaduras no level 5. A ordem você escolhe conforme o lugar que você upa (12-51) #Ponha o Teleporte no level 4 (52-57) #Compre uma Perícia em Cajado, vai ser bem útil.Coloque no 3 (58-60) #Deixe o glifo flamejante imediatamente no level 5 (61-70) #Coloque o Escudo Feca no nível 5 (71-80) #Ponha a Perícia em Cajado no nível 5 agora (81-87) #Glifo da Imobilização no level 3 (88-90) #Ponha o a perícia em cajado no nível 6 assim que pegar level 100 (90-95) #Level 101 já pode colocar ataque natural no nível 101 (95-100) #Ponha o Glifo Agressivo no nível 5 (101-111) ---- A partir de agora, eu ainda não cheguei nesses níveis. Quando fiz o guia, o Hippo-Gliffo estava nível 104, então ainda não tenho muita certeza daqui pra frente, mas vamos continuar. #Assim que der, deixe as armaduras no level 6 (112-131) #Acho que a partir de agora já fica mais tranquilo, você já é bem mais poderoso. Começe colocando o Glifo da Imobilização no level 5 (132-138) #Ponha ricochete no 2 (139) #Ponha Imunidade no 2 (140) #Ponha ricochete no 3 (141-142) #Ponha Imunidade no 3 (143-144) #Deixe o teletransporte no nível 5 (145-148) #Coloque o Glifo Agressivo no 6 (149-153) (esse guia eu fiz quando ainda era perícia, e não domínio de arma. Como não dá pra por domínio lvl 5 tão cedo, vão sobrar mais pontos no lvl mais baixo. Aí você se vira...) Desse ponto em diante nem quero me arriscar, tem que deixar pro dopple também, então não sei. Se algum feca de nível alto puder me ajudar aqui, ou até consertar uma burrada, agradeço. Variações: Você pode mudar a ordem dos ups de vários jeitos. Aqui algumas variações. * Você pode colocar teletransporte inicialmente no 3, e deixar ricochete no 3 também, igualando a imunidade só depois. * *No level 100, pode também deixar o glifo agressivo nível 4, e upar ricochete pro 2 e imunidade pro 1 (ou vice-versa). Ou então upar as armaduras de terra e fogo pro 6 antes do glifo, ajudam mais imediatamente, o glifo é melhor só mais pra frente.. *Se você quiser, pode virar um feca healer. Compre uma varinha mágica de boogey, e além de reduzir os danos de uma maneira poderosa, você irá curar seus aliados. E a melhor parte: curando, você pode esquecer os pontos nas perícias, e upar outras coisas. Mas se lá na frente quiser armas terá de se virar... Equipamento Aqui vou tentar te dar umas dicas de uns equips mais em conta, ao menos nos níveis menores. *No começo você sobrevive em incarnam com aquele set do tutorial... *Assim que der compre um set Gobbal que dê inteligência. Se for upar em grupo, pode usar um aventureiro de wis mesmo, fica a seu critério. *Se a partir de agora outras pessoas irão solar pra você nos kanis ou ratos, compre um set prespic no nível 38. Se não, continue com o gobbal até o nível 50. *Koliseu, glória! Finalmente você vai upar melhor. Mas antes de se aventurar nos PVPs 3x3, compre um Elmo Gobbal Real que dê boa int, o anel do gobbal real pra ter mais vit, as botas, o cinto, a capa e o anel do set gel. O gelano será seu companheiro de longa data por MUUUUITO tempo. Compre um amuleto que dê PA, como o Amuleto da Aura. Se quiser uma montaria, recomendo uma orquidea (que dá int), ou uma amêndoa (pra iniciativa), dependendo da sua condição financeira. Se estiver esbanjando, compre uma amêndoa E orquídea :D *Nivel 59 você pode usar seu Krys O'boul. Compre um que dê dano fogo, não neutro. São mais caros mas vale a pena. OU então use a vara de deus no level 69, ela dá 1 PA, te deixando com 9. No nível 100 você ganha 1 PA, podendo tirá-la e equipar seus Krys. Foi isso que eu fiz. Se não for tão preocupado com os 9 PA, já equipe seu Krys. *Já começe a trocar algumas partes do set Gel pelo set Feudala assim que der. Compre o Amuleto, a Aliança, o Cinto e as Botas do set Feudala, e equipe-as quando der. Troque seu elmo por uma coroa do rei geléias, assim você já se garantirá com boa vit e iniciativa. O gelano continua, e a capa pode ser a do set do Krys'o Bal, Manto de Bola dos Desejos. (Nota: Pode trocar o Amuleto Feudala pelo Amuletofedor O'bal, que também é do set do Krys e dá PA) *Se quiser trocar a Coroa pelo elmo feudala pra melhor hit, eu particularmente não troquei, cada um é cada um. Se veio de vara de deus até aqui, bote o krys no level 100. Verá seu hit subir com a perícia level 6. *Level 111 é hora de dar uma atualizadinha, seu set está ficando meio ruinzinho, você já deve ter percebido. Tire a coroa do rei geléias. Vai perder vit? Não. Troque-a por um Krutch e um martelo de brinquedo, que vai hitar mais e deixar sua vit bem melhor que com a coroa. Se quiser trocar sua montaria por uma orquídea e amêndoa (o ideal seria começar com ela, mas nem todos têm a grana), por quê sua iniciativa vai cair. (Ah, e lembre de resetar a perícia em cajado e por uma perícia em martelo lvl 6) *Essa parte eu ainda não fiz na prática, mas andei lendo um pouco sobre fecas numas outras builds, e já deu pra ter uma noção. No nível 125, como eu já estou pensando em sair do koliseu (começa a precisar de mais lutas pra upar e tal) pretendo comprar uma mont orquídea e dourado (wis e int), uma Dora Bora, Xenature, Urtigaz, e Medalha Aykido (é esse o nome em português? Só sei em inglês.) Se quiser um set puro wis pra up frigost também serve, eu particularmente encho o saco muito fácil de upar com set wis, desanima um pouco ver um hit tão baixo.. Outra opção é virar healer com uma varinha mágica de boogey, que é o que muitos fecas fazem, e funciona bem, em especial koliseu. Guia de upagem Quado eu upei meu feca do nível 1 pro 44, eu não tinha p2p, fui nos mililobos mesmo. Então não sei dizer tão bem. Suponho que seja uma boa ideia upar nos mushds ou com grupos nos escarafolhas. Assim que possível, vá upar nos kanis, até o koliseu. Do nível 53 ao 100, upei só no koliseu. Agora começa a ficar meio ruim o koliseu, não upa mais como antes. É nesse estágio que eu estou. Talvez eu continue no koliseu até o level 120 e vá pra Frigost, não sei. As regras pra upar fecas não são tão diferentes das outras classes, procure um guia pra te ajudar. Estratégias *Fecas de força: Use e abuse de seu alcance superior pra manter a luta sobre controle. Ele teleporta? Você teleporta. Ele vem pra cima? Corra. Não fique na linha de alcance do troco. Se a luta for inevitável, abuse dos glifos pra vencer. *Osamodas: Bem complicado pra qualquer raça, especialmente fecas. O poder mais temido dos osas pra você é o draconiano, pois ele remove seus preciosos escudos. Começe a luta a uma distância média dele, e use um escudo inútil, como o de agilidade. Espere o draco te desencantar antes de usar os feitiços úteis. Não tente atacar o draco, ele tem MUITA resist á inteligência. Cole no osa e boa sorte. *Enutrof: Enus são especialistas em tirar seu PM, e reduzem seu alcance. Tente colar nele. Num combo do Krys você mata aquela sacola chata. Se tentar glifo flamejante, pode conseguir hitar 2x a sacola (uma na vez dela, outra na vez do enu). Não tem muito o que falar, cuidado que enutrofs são uma classe bruta. *Ecaflip: Na cara ou coroa você reduz boa parte do dano dele, ás vezes a cura é maior. Novamente, tente dominar a luta á distância, senão boa sorte. *Sadida: A sarça insolente também pode remover seus escudos, então cuidado. Nada muito específico á sadidas, você pode hitar várias daquelas bonecas chatas com seus glifo. Cuidado também com a sarça agressiva, e... Ah, não sei, novamente, nada muito específico. *Sram: Meu preferido. Não que seja fácil, mas é bem desafiador. Começe usando os escudos de terra, agi e feca. Agora um letal vai te hitar 150~200. Caso o sram tenha 10 PA, tente sempre lhe tirar 1 PA, impossibilitando o uso duplo do letal. Se ele ficar invísível e estiver longe, espere até achar que está perto e use trégua (cuidado com a armadilha da desinvocação, que deixa-o chegar perto mais rápido.) Se estiver perto, use. Isso te dará 2 turnos de segurança. Aproveite para andar pelas minas dele. Nos turnos restantes da invisibilidade, use imunidade e ricochete. *(ATUALIZAÇÃO: Ricochete não reflete mais danos de armadilhas, então agora sram é um pouco mais complexo :( ) Quando o Sram der as caras, teleporte e controle a luta de longe (os escudos vão estar acabando). Quando puder usá-los de novo, parta pro Krys, lembrando sempre de lhe deixar com menos de 10 PA. É uma luta bem emocionante, mas você tem boas chances. *Eniripsa: MATA LOGO! Sério velho, enis são muito chatos, nada a dizer senão mate-o o mais rápido antes que morra de raiva. *Iops: Novamente, evite o confronto direto, ele tem cólera. A maioria dos iops hita bem pouco em fecas, dependendo da build. Abuse do glifo da imobilização para mantê-lo afastado. *Cra: Sabe aqueles golpes de alcance roubado, como a flecha da moléstia? Você quase os anula com seus escudos. Isso vai obrigar o cra a vir pra cima. Se tiver aquela cenoura que te cura, se esconda atrás de algo e use. Quando estiver de vida cheia e ele estiver numa distância média, teleporte e dê o bote, mas cuidado que cras de agi irão afastá-lo, e tornar isso um esforço inútil. Ao contrário dos outros, domine a luta de perto. Sobre o resto das classes nada a comentar em especial. Final Essa build é uma tentativa de equilibrar um suporte bem útil e uma série de magias de ataque suficientemente boas, deixando assim você como uma espécie de "suporte autosuficiente". Quaisquer erros sinta-se á vontade pra comentar, já corrigi uma vez e posso fazer de novo. Build by Hippo-Gliffo, meu feca no Spiritia. Quaisquer dúvidas pode falar comigo por lá. PS: Estou com muita preguiça de colocar links nos sets e feitiços. Se alguém o fizer ficarei muito agradecido. Se não, vão ter que esperar um pouco.